Black Kaisoo ver
by Medusa Kim Siska
Summary: Bahkan jika kaki tanganku Tidak lagi mampu untuk membantumu Maka Izinkanlah aku diam-diam memperhatikanmu, memelukmu dengan doaku. Kaisoo Boy x Boy Oneshoot. review please
1. Chapter 1

**Black**

**Author : Kim Siska/ Medusa Kim**

**Length : oneshoot**

**Rating : M**

**Main cast : Kaisoo**

**Fanfiction ini terinspirasi dari lagu milik G DRAGON &amp; JENNIE KIM ( BLACK ). Jadi bila ada kata yang bercetak tebal itu adalah bagian dari lirik.**

**.**

.

.

* * *

**G DRAGON**

**Warna hatiku adalah hitam**

**Terbakar hingga hitam, hanya seperti itu**

* * *

Hembusan angin yang hangat membelai permukaan pipi Kyungsoo yang ia biarkan begitu saja. Langit malam terlihat indah disaat semuanya menjadi saksi bisu.

Jauh dan entah kapan kembali, menyisakan ruam-ruam luka yang pedih tak terhingga. Bulir-bulir air mata turun bersama pikiran yang mengambang entah kemana.

Jongin bagaikan sebuah magnet yang selalu menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi Kyungsoo, ia selalu merindukan sosok itu dalam setiap keadaan entah dimana dan yang ia pahami adalah semua itu tertuju untuknya, untuk Kim Jong In.

* * *

**G DRAGON**

**Aku memecahkan kaca setiap kali aku merasa**

**Dan aku melihat tanganku yang berdarah dan berpikir, kenapa aku seperti ini**

* * *

Kyungsoo memandang nanar tangannya yang balut perban, rasanya akan percuma. Karena ia akan kembali menyakiti tangan mungilnya saat kembali pulih. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar ia dapat melupakan dia.

Dia yang menjadi segala sumber masalah.

Keresahaan yang tak berujung padahal Kyungsoo tahu dengan pasti kalau Jongin tidak akan kembali padanya. Menunggu dan selalu menunggu, melukai bahkan dilukai. Ia bahkan pernah berpikir kehidupannya persis seperti preman kota yang terluntang lantung tanpa arah dan tujuan.

* * *

**G DRAGON**

**Senyummu bersinar seperti emas**

**Tapi cara bicaramu, terasa begitu dingin**

**Seiring berjalannya waktu, kau menjadi lebih sepertiku**

* * *

Indah. Berbagai hal yang ingin ia katakan kepada Jongin tidak ada lagi, ia begitu sempurna untuk Kyungsoo baik tubuh, hati dan perasaan.

Perasaan?

Masih bisakah ia berharap kalau Jongin masih memiliki perasaan padanya. Ia ingin merasakannya lagi namun terlalu pengecut untuk terhempas kedua kalinya. setiap jam, menit dan detik terakhir Kyungsoo bersama pria itu hanya berbicara sedikit, datar dan dingin dan semakin terlihat jelas kalau Jongin mulai sama seperti dirinya yang dahulu.

Saat cinta belum menggugah hatinya yang beku dan pada saat itulah Jongin mulai mengajarkan Kyungsoo kehangatan cinta.

* * *

**G DRAGON**

**Terkadang aku merasa karma mengikutiku, tahu**

**Nama sesungguhnya dari cinta pastilah kebencian**

**Harapan adalah induk dari kekecewaan dan keputusasaan**

**Kenapa aku tidak tahu bayangan yang telah dilemparkan ke wajahku**

**Diciptakan dari cahaya yang disebut, kamu**

* * *

FLASHBACK ON

" Hyung aku mencintaimu." Jongin terengah, ia menundukkan kepala dan bertemu langsung dengan dada telanjang Kyungsoo yang juga sama-sama menarik-ulur nafas yang tak beraturan.

Kyungsoo mengerang saat Jongin menggigit dan menarik kulit lehernya. Jongin tersenyum puas memandag cetakan alami yang terpampang nyata sekarang di kulit leher sang kekasih. Namun, senyum itu tergantikan dengan wajah kesal Jongin yang melihat tanda lain di leher Kyungsoo.

" Siapa yang membuat ini hyung?" tanya Jongin yang sudah menyandarkan tubuh berkeringatnya di kepala tempat tidur.

Kyungsoo diam, bersikap acuh dan dingin walau ia sangat ingin menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

'Maaf'

Kata itu selalu ingin keluar diakhir kalimat Kyungsoo. namun percuma, segigih dan sekuat apapun ia mencoba hal itu malah akan memperkeruh suasana. Jadi ia membiarkan Jongin sedikit lebih tenang dan mulai menceritakan alasan-alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

.

.

" Transfer segera uang itu ke rekeningku hyung." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memasang kembali pakaiannya. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin melirik pria yang sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama dalam malam yang panas.

Jonginkah? Bukan! Tentu saja ia tidak akan melakukan sex tanpa perasaan cinta seperti sekarang ini kepada kekasihnya.

" Jika saja kau mau menjadi kekasihku Kyungsoo, apapun akan kuberikan padamu." Tubuh kekar dengan aroma pria dewasa tersebut memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dengan erat tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya yang hanya menggunakan celana dalam.

" Aku sudah memiliki –

" Kekasih! Aku tahu Kyungsoo, namun menjual tubuhmu untuk kepentingannya seperti ini bukankah terlihat aneh." Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya kuat menahan semua rasa perih saat kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir pria itu.

Latar belakang kekasihnya tidaklah sesempurna fisiknya.

Jongin itu adalah pemuda yang baik dan polos bahkan kepolosannya sering disalah gunakan orang lain. Berasal dari keluarga broken home tak membuat Jongin terlibat dengan pergaulan bebas yang merusak masa depan. Akan tetapi, hidup sendirianlah yang menjadi beban kendala Jongin, ia hampir tidak mempunyai biaya untuk kelanjutan hidupnya. Maka dengan segala kenekatan yang terlampau besar, Kyungsoo melakukan pekerjaan hina tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin.

Menjual tubuh

Wajah manis yang ketus selalu menjadi daya jual bagi Kyungsoo dalam melakukan pekerjaan kotor itu. ia selalu mengatakan kalau hidup Jongin adalah tanggung jawabnya.

Selamanya tidak akan ada yang bisa menutupi keburukan

Walau sekuat apapun kita mencoba

Tetap tidak akan ada yang mampu menghentikan goresan luka.

* * *

**G DRAGON**

**Sudah lama sejak waktu antara kau dan aku telah berhenti**

**Kesalahpahaman selalu menjadi penyebab rasa sakit**

**Baik aku tidak mengenal diriku sendiri**

**Jadi harapanku kau mengerti aku adalah kesalahpahaman itu sendiri**

* * *

" Sejak kapan hyung?" suara Jongin bergetar, matanya memerah menahan bendungan air mata yang sebenrnya tak ingin ia keluarkan.

Kyungsoo tertunduk dalam, tidak berani mengangkat kepala dan hanya menatap lantai keramik apartemen milik keduanya dengan ketakutan.

Kenapa secepat ini.

" Jawab aku hyung!" teriak Jongin pilu disertai dengan isaknya yang menyayat hati. Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar, mencoba menahan isakkan yang ingin lolos dari kedua belah bibirnya.

" Apa sebenarnya alasannya hyung? Kumohon jawab aku."

Kyungsoo membelalakkan mata, ia tidak ingin Jongin mengetahui alasan sebenarnya kenapa ia seperti ini.

Ia mendoakkan kepala dan memandang Jongin dengan tatapan merendahkan.

" Aku bosan denganmu."

" Hyung jangan bercanda!"

" Kau pikir lelaki ingusan sepertimu mampu memuaskanku. Hah! Bermimpi saja Kim Jongin In." tangan Kyungsoo mengepal erat, ia menahan hatinya yang terasa berdenyut dan diremas dengan kencang. Ia sudah menyumpah mulut yang mengatakan hal sekasar itu kepada Jongin, tapi sekali lagi ia harus rela berkorban.

Masa depan Jongin adalah segalanya.

Kaki-kaki Kyungsoo melemas setelah Jongin pergi meninggalkannya dengan penuh tatapan kebencian yang tak terhingga.

" Aku mencintaimu Jongin, sangat."

* * *

**JENNIE KIM**

**Orang tersenyum dengan usaha menyembunyikan kebenaran**

**Seolah-olah mereka bahagia**

**Sementara menyembunyikan kebohongan dalam kata cinta**

**Seolah-olah akan terjadi selamanya**

* * *

Aku tertawa untukumu

Aku bahagia untukmu

Aku sakit untukmu

Aku hancur juga untukmu.

Kyungsoo mengintip dari balik pepohonan mata kecilnya mencoba mencari kesana-kemari mencari sosok sang pujaan, ia melakukannya untuk memastikan kalau Jongin baik-baik saja setelah malam kemarin.

Konyol!

Manusia mana yang akan baik-baik saja setelah dipermalukan dan disakiti seperti itu. Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat setelah menunggu cukup lama Jongin keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya dan ternyata Jongin membolos hari ini, ia segera melangkahkan kaki cepat mendatangi rumah yang mungkin menjadi tempat bernaung Jongin.

Apartemen Sehun.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo sembunyi di semak belukar menunggu hingga sore hari dan kakinya kesemutan bahkan bintik-bintik kecil terlihat dikulitnya yang putih karena gigitan serangga yang berasal dari daun-daun.

Mobil sport keluaran terbaru terlihat mencolok di kawasan apartemen Sehun yang mewah, Kyungsoo mengenal mobil itu, mobil salah satu penggemar Jongin.

Benar!

Jongin turun dengan salah seorang gadis yang memeluk manja tangan kirinya dan masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen.

Kyungsoo merasa bodoh, untuk apa ia harus mengkhawatirkan Jongin yang jelas-jelas sudah bersama seseorang yang jauh lebih baik darinya.

.

Pria kotor sepertiku tidak pantas mendapatkan cinta

.

Ia segera melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan tempat bersembunyi tadi dengan cepat, berlari dalam diam.

Tangis untuk apa?

Kecewa untuk apa?

Kalaupun ia berlari dari semuanya tidak akan yang berubah, Jongin akan tetap membencinya. Karena ia yang menciptakan rasa sakit itu sendiri dengan bertopengkan rasa cinta.

.

.

" Kyung matamu bengkak." Baekhyun menyentuh kelopak mata Kyungsoo dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Wajah sahabat baiknya itu terlihat menyedihkan. Kemana Kyungsoo yang pemarah namun menggemaskan itu?

" Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Kyungsoo serak. " aku akan selalu baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun menggeram rendah dan ia sudah terlalu muak melihat Kyungsoo yang berpura-pura terlihat kalau dirinya tengah bahagia. " kau ini siapa? Aku bahkan tidak mengenal dirimu yang sekarang Kyungsoo. Berhentilah menyiksa dirimu sendiri, kau sudah terlalu banyak terluka olehnya!" teriak Baekhyun sambil menangis.

Ia lalu memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo yang mulai kurus. " kumohon Kyungsoo jangan korbankan dirimu lagi."

Tangan bergetar Kyungsoo mencoba membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan ia merapatkan tubuhnya semakin erat dalam pelukan Baekhyun." Maaf hyung tapi aku tidak bisa."

* * *

**G DRAGON**

**Warna dunia suramku adalah hitam**

**Awal dan akhir perubahan, hitam dan putih**

**Orang-orang licik, kadang-kadang menjadi tidak rasional**

**Benar-benar, kenapa aku seperti ini? mengapa?**

* * *

Seminggu sebelumnya

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat, mata bulat itu menatap uang dari gajihnya ia kembali mentransferkan ke rekening Jongin. Disertai sedikit kebohongan dengan menggunakan nama kerabat jauh Jongin yang setia mengirimkannya uang sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab keluarga.

Semakin lama Kyungsoo menyadari tidak selamanya ia mampu membiayai secara sembunyi-sembunyi apalagi setelah mendengar pengakuan beberapa minggu yang lalu kalau Jongin tidak akan melanjutkan ke bangku kuliah dan lebih memilih bekerja. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo resah, ia tidak ingin Jongin seperti dirinyanya yang bekerja menggunakan keringat.

Lexus merah maron berhenti tepat di tempat parkir dimana Kyungsoo bekerja, seorang gadis manis keluar dengan wajah angkuhnya mendekati Kyungsoo yang tengah memarkirkan mobil lain.

" Hei kau!" panggilnya, Kyungsoo menoleh lalu berlari menuju sang gadis.

" Ya nona. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Kyungsoo sopan.

" Ikut aku." Gadis berambut pirang tersebut melangkahkan kakinya masuk restoran diikuti Kyungsoo yang merasa canggung dibelakang.

Jika melepaskanmu adalah jalan terakhir

Maka maafkan aku

Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk, ia baru saja melakukan perjanjian dengan orang lain yang mampu menanggung semua kebutuhan melebihi dirinya sendiri. Tangan-tangan Kyungsoo bergetar dan ia merapalkan doa semoga saja rencana gilanya itu tidak diketahui Jongin.

Terlalu banyak rahasia dalam cinta kita

Gadis itu, jung sara. Ia sudah tergila-gila pada Jongin sejak 3 tahun yang lalu, namun pria itu malah menolaknya mentah-mentah karena sudah memiliki kekasih. Setelah mendengar kehidupan pelik Kyungsoo dan Jongin ia memanfaatkan itu sebaik mungkin untuk mendapatkan keuntungan.

Tidak selamanya jalan cinta itu putih

* * *

**G DRAGON**

**Bibir berwarna merah**

**Seperti kebohongan berwarna merah**

**Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, bahasa antara dua**

**Warna –warna yang tidak saling berhubungan**

* * *

Jongin berlari secepat mungkin, keringat membasahi kaus polos yang ia kenakan. Kaki-kaki panjangnya segera memasuki kawasan rumah sakit dimana Kyungsoo dirawat. Masih dengan nafas memburu ia membuka pintu berwarna putih pucat tersebut dengan bergetar.

Tuhan tolong jangan menggoreskan luka ditubuhnya

" Hyung." Panggilnya lirih. Kyungsoo menoleh lalu segera membuang muka dingin." Apa yang kau lakukan disini Jongin."

" Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Baekhyun hyung mengatakan kalau kau jatuh dari tempatmu bekerja."

Kyungsoo tertawa rendah. " aku baik-baik saja dan apa urusanmu kalau aku terluka. Bukankah kita sudah berpisah?"

" Cukup hyung. Hentikan! Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak mengatakan kalimat itu untukmu. Kumohon kita dapat memulai ini semua dari awal." Jongin menangis, menumpahkan semuanya sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

Pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok lain yang tertegun melihat keduanya.

" Yeoli…" panggil Kyungsoo manja pada sosok yang baru saja masuk itu. seakan mengerti dengan tatapan Kyungsoo ia segera mendekat dan tanpa disadari Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Jongin lalu memeluk pinggang sosok tersebut erat.

" Ch…an…yeol hyung."

" Benar Jongin, Chanyeol adalah kekasihku sekarang." Ucap Kyungsoo posesif.

Jongin terkejut dan mencoba berpikir logis tapi percuma karena sekarang amarah yang menguasai dirinya. " bukankah Chanyeol hyung kekasih Baekhyun hyung?"

Seringai tipis merendahkan terpampang jelas di wajah pucat Kyungsoo. " kau tahu pria seperti apa aku Jongin."

(…) semua yang ada diruangan itu terdiam.

" aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini hyung. Mungkin kita memang tidak bisa bersama, aku akan melepaskanmu,berbahagialah hyung." Jongin keluar dari ruangan Kyungsoo dengan air mata yang mengalir tanpa henti.

" Kyung kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol yang merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Kyungsoo yang diam mematung setelah kepergian Jongin.

"terima kasih Chanyeol hyung." Ia melepaskan pelukannya pelan dan kembali berbaring.

* * *

**G DRAGON**

**Sejak aku bertemu denganmu penderitaan adalah satu-satunya yang tersisa**

**Setiap hari adalah rangkaian bukit kesulitan dan cobaan**

**Sekarang aku menyanyikan lagu perpisahan, aku memberitahukanmu**

**Ini adalah pengakuan terakhirku**

* * *

" ini gila kyung. Kau sengaja mencelakai dirimu sendiri untuk menjebak Jongin." Baekhyun meletakkan gelas bir yang ia minum dengan kasar, ia tidak menyangka kalau kecelakaan itu disengaja.

" aku harus melakukannya Baekhyun hyung, Jongin sepertinya masih belum melepaskanku." Kyungsoo berucap tanpa melepaskan pandangannya kearah panggung kafe.

" apakah kau sadar, kau itu sudah seperti orang tua baginya. Atas nama cinta atau apapun itu dirimu yang sekarang sangat menyedihkan."

Tawa Kyungsoo terdengar walau Baekhyun tahu ada kesedihan disetiap alunan nada itu. " ya hidupku memang konyol dan menyedihkan, aku menyadari setelah aku bertemu dan mencintainya hanya kesakitan yang tersimpan. Namun aku tidak menyesal karena akulah yang meminta."

Beberapa menit berlalu Chanyeol naik ke atas panggung dan memanggil Kyungsoo yang memang cukup sering menyanyi di kafe milik keluarganya itu.

" malam ini begitu indah dan lagu ini akan kupersembahkan untuk seseorang yang teramat kusayang." Kyungsoo sedikit berbisik kepada Chanyeol lalu terdengarlah dentingan-dentingan piano yang mengalun lembut.

Bagian intro yang memberikan kehangatan tersendiri saat suara Kyungsoo benar-benar menggugah perasaan. Air mata turun membasahi pipinya yang tirus, tak tertahankan bahkan suaranya terdengar bergetar.

Wherever you go

Whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you

Whatever it takes

Or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you

Richard Marx – right here waiting.

* * *

**JENNIE KIM**

**Suatu hari ketika aku ditinggalkan di ujung dunia sendirian**

**Aku mungkin merindukanmu**

**Suatu hari ketika aku tak berdaya di ujung kesedihan**

**Aku mungkin akan menyesal pada akhirnya**

* * *

" sudah selesai?"

Jongin mengangat koper besar yang berisi semua pakaiannya dengan pelan, ia berbalik dan menatap Kyungsoo yang masih bersandar di pintu menatapnya dengan wajah bosan.

" mimpimu kenyataan hyung, sekarang aku akan melanjutkan sekolahku. Harusnya kau memelukku dan mengatakan selamat."

" itu sudah dulu sekali Jongin. Hiduplah baik-baik dengan di LA dan fokus pada pelajaranmu." Ucap Kyungsoo yang membuat senyum Jongin merekah bahagia.

" terimakasih sudah mengucapkan itu hyung. Jujur saat ini aku masih mencintaimu." Ucap Jongin tulus.

Kyungsoo diam dan segera menutup pintunya dengan kasar, sedangkan Jongin menatap pintu apartemen dengan nanar . " selamat tinggal hyung."

Kyungsoo mendengar semuanya dari balik pintu apartemen yang tipis, ia menutup mulut dengan punggung tangan agar isakkannya tidak lolos keluar dan didengar Jongin.

FLASHBACK OFF

* * *

**G DRAGON**

**Aku akan kembali ke tempat aku berasal, hitam**

**Musim panas ketika kau dan aku terasa panas sudah lama berlalu**

* * *

" tanganmu berdarah lagi." Baekhyun mengambil kotak P3K disamping tempat tidur Kyungsoo dengan tergesa-gesa ia memang terbiasa mengobati Kyungsoo yang mempunyai kebiasaan baru yaitu memecahkan cermin dengan tinjunya.

" harus berapa lama lagi kau seperti ini kyung?"

" sampai semua rasa bersalahku hilang." Jawabnya nya singkat, setelah 5 tahun yang lalu Kyungsoo masih berada belum bisa melupakan semua perbuatannya, dan ia terlalu merindukan Jongin.

" keluarlah Kyungsoo, sekarang sedang musim panas ada banyak pria –pria tampan dan gagah yang pasti mampu membuatmu melupakan Jongin." Baekhyun mencoba merayu walau yang ia dapatkan hanya gelengan lemah Kyungsoo.

Langit siang sudah berganti sore Baekhyun pamit pulang dari apartemen kecil Kyungsoo, meninggalkan sahabatnya itu karena ia juga mempunyai kehidupan lain bersama suaminya Park Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju balkon, ia kembali berdiam diri.

Musim panas ya?

Kyungsoo ingat, musim ini adalah kesukaan Jongin. Musim dimana keduanya memadu kasih dalam kehangatan duniawi, Kyungsoo memeluk dirinya erat gejolak panas itu datang menghampiri tubuhnya yang terlalu merindukan keberadaan Jongin.

" ahh … apa yang kuharapkan sebenarnya." Kyungsoo menghapus air mata yang berderai.

" aku sudah membuangmu tapi kenapa aku masih tidak tahu diri seperti ini."

" Tuhan. Jaga ia untukku kumohon di dunia ini hanya dia orang yang kusayangi yang tersisa." Kyungsoo menutup jendela balkonnya dan membaringkan diri di ranjang, menutup mata dan berharap Jongin akan hadir di mimpinya.

.

.

.

Bahkan jika kaki tanganku

Tidak lagi mampu untuk membantumu

Maka

Izinkanlah aku diam-diam memperhatikanmu, memelukmu dengan doaku

.

.

.

**The end**

add fb aku ya readers ( Siska Kim) pasti aku konfir ^^

Hai-hai semuanya … author datang lagi nih. Setelah melihat hasil voting, akhirnya terpilih

Kaisoo ( black)

Kristao ( crooked )

Aku harap kalian nga kecewa ya dengan hasilnya. Ini fanfic pertama aku yang menggunakan lirik lagu, jadi dimohon kesediaan readers buat kasih masukan di kolom review.


	2. Sequel

Aku tahu masih ada setitik cinta dihatimu

Tunggu aku

Aku akan menepati janjiku untuk selamanya bersamamu

.

.

.

**BLACK KAISOO VERSION SEQUEL**

**Medusa Kim**

.

.

.

7 tahun ya. Jika banyak orang yang mengatakan kalau itu sudah waktu yang sangat lama untuk melupakanmu, maka aku dengan lantang mengatakan, Tidak!

Entah apa yang kau berikan padaku Jongin, semua yang tersisa bagaikan aliran darah yang menemaniku bersama kerasnya kehidupan.

Cinta. Aku sudah tidak percaya dengan itu semua, cukup dahulu dan hanya satu kali aku mengenalnya dan itu bersamamu.

Jika suatu saat nanti aku mati, maka selamanya dihatiku hanya ada dirimu

.

.

.

Alunan musik ballad menemani kesendirian Kyungsoo, ia menggenggam ipad yang sudah terlihat ketinggalan zaman dan tergores dimana-mana. Kyungsoo sangat menyayangi benda itu, karena hanya itulah satu-satunya hadiah berupa benda yang pernah Jongin berikan pada Kyungsoo di hari ulang tahunnya.

Semenjak 2 tahun yang lalu, Kyungsoo sudah lebih bisa membuka diri kepada dunia luar. Berkerja, bekerja dan terus bekerja merupakan rutinitas yang menjadi suatu kewajiban untuknya, walaupun terdengar aneh namun hal itu mampu membuat Baekhyun lega, setidaknya Kyungsoo tidak melukai dirinya lagi.

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata saat angin membelai kulitnya, sambil meresapi tiap-tiap nada yang merasuki alam sadar Kyungsoo.

"Apa kabarmu disana Jongin?" ucapnya pada diri sendiri, kalimat itulah yang sering ia katakan.

Senyum tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya, mengingat kebersamaannya bersama orang tercintanya itu selalu menjadi obat penawar rindu, sekalipun ia mengetahui …

.

Aku bukan siapapun untukmu

.

"Apa benar kalau apartemen ini akan dirobohkan bibi?"

Wanita setengah baya tersebut berbalik menatap Kyungsoo, terlihat jelas di wajahnya ada segaris kesedihan.

"Iya nak Kyungsoo. ada sebuah pengusaha yang membeli tanah gedung apartement ini untuk membangun perusahaannya." Ungkapnya yang membuat mata Kyungsoo meredup ke dalam keresahan.

Kyungsoo mendesah lirih dan terdiam, tanpa menyadari kalau wanita setengah baya yang ia tanyai tadi sudah pergi. Namun, terdengar tawa kecil Kyungsoo. "ini tidak adil. Bahkan tidak ada satupun yang membiarkan aku tetap bersamamu."

ia terjatuh disertai tangisnya yang terdengar jelas, Kyungsoo sudah tidak memikirkan lagi orang-orang yang dapat melihatnya dalam posisi yang menyedihkan seperti sekarang.

"Paling tidak biarkan aku hidup dalam bayangannya Tuhan."

.

.

"kau pasti sangat merindukan Korea Kai." Sara berbicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah.

"Apakah terlihat jelas?"

Sara tertawa, ia meletakkan kembali majalahnya lalu menatap lurus ke mata Jongin. " kau tidak bisa membohongiku, mungkin orang lain akan terpedaya dengan wajah dinginmu."

"Kai."

"Hmm."

"Jangan pergi dariku." Ucapnya penuh permohonan, Jongin berbalik dan mengambil selimut. " tidurlah Sara, perjalanan kita masih lama." Ia membelai rambut gadis itu lembut mengantarkannya dalam bunga tidur.

Jongin menyandarkan tubuhya senyaman mungkin di bangku pesawat, mata tajamnya memandang kosong ke depan. Kepalsuan terlihat jelas disana, ia menutup diri dengan kebohongan yang rumit.

'**Bagaimana kabarmu disana ?**

Kerinduan yang mengikat kita akan tetap menghantui, selama itu dirimu aku tidak akan pernah bisa menang.

**-Apa kau baik-baik saja?**

Ini menyakitkan. Kau melepaskanku tapi tak membiarkan hatiku membebaskanmu.

**-aku pulang untukmu …**

Mata Jongin perlahan tertutup masih dalam diam, ia akan bertaruh dengan dirinya sendiri saat ini.

**Hyung.'**

**.**

Apa aku harus mengumpulkan serpihan-serpihan ini

Atau

Belajar untuk melepasmu selamanya

.

Baekhyun duduk manis di sofa single milik Kyungsoo, diliriknya apartemen Kyungsoo yang mulai kosong. Kyungsoo datang dengan teh di nampan dan duduk di depan Baekhyun.

"Kudengar gedung apartemen ini akan dihancurkan." Ucap Baekhyun yang membuat senyum Kyungsoo melemah. "itu benar hyung dan aku sedang berbenah saat ini." suara Kyungsoo bergetar.

Baekhyun meremas tangannya resah, Kyungsoo pasti merasa sedih karena harus meninggalkan tempat kebersamaannya bersama Jongin, teman macam apa dia yang tidak peka terhadap perasaan Kyungsoo.

"Kyung … " ia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, membiarkan sahabatnya yang tengah berusaha bangkit itu merasakan kekuatan. " kau bisa. Kau bisa tanpa dia."

"Aku ti …" Kyungsoo terhenti, ia meresakan kehangatan pelukan Baekhyun. Sahabatnya itu memeluknya erat.

"Kumohon Kyungsoo, untuk kali ini saja, kembalilah menjadi dirimu yang dahulu." Mohon Baekhyun yang membuat Kyungsoo terpaksa menahan isaknya. Ia sudah terlalu banyak membuat orang lain menangis karena hidupnya yang menyedihkan.

.

.

"Mau kubantu?" Sara mengambil alih dasi yang tengah Jongin pasang. Jongin memandang gadis tersebut lalu merengkuh pinggangnya untuk mendekat.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Jongin yang menimbulkan rona kemerahan alami di kedua pipi Sara.

" Kau akan pergi meninjau tempat pembangunan perusahaanmu Kai?" Sara bertanya sambil memilih jas mana yang cocok digunakan Jongin.

"Ya, hari ini aku dihubungi oleh pemilik tanah. Katanya lebih cepat lebih baik."

" Oh. Boleh aku ikut?"

Jongin berbalik dari arah cermin yang ia gunakan untuk memperhatikan penampilannya tadi. Melihat raut wajah lelaki itu datar membuat sara menjadi ragu untuk melanjutkan permintaannya. Namun, Jongin malah tersenyum bukannya marah seperti yang Sara pikirkan.

"Tentu saja kau boleh ikut Sara, kau itu kekasihku."

.

.

Kyungsoo keluar dari apartemen bersiap-siap untuk bekerja. Tetapi, ia berhenti saat mendengar beberapa tetangganya bercerita kalau orang yang membeli tanah gedung apartemen itu akan datang.

"Seperti apa yang orang itu?"

" Aku sangat membencinya!" ungkap seorang wanita setengah baya yang emosi, Kyungsoo yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka juga membenarkan dalam hati.

"Jangan seperti itu. bukankah pemilik gedung sudah mengembalikan uang kita dan berjanji akan mencarikan apartemen yang baru."

Beberapa menit berlalu, orang-orang itu masih mempertahankan argumen mereka dan Kyungsoo yang tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Sampai ada sebuah objek yang mengalihkan pandangan mereka, beberapa mobil mewah yang berhenti di kawasan apartemen tua itu.

Deg

**Kau disana -**

Matahari yang sudah pergi dari hidup Kyungsoo dan ia anggap sudah mati, sekarang berdiri dengan gagah dan tampan.

**Tidak! Ini mimpi -**

Kyungsoo tidak pernah terlalu berdebar seperti ini kepada lelaki lain kecuali …

**Kim Jongin.**

Tubuh Kyungsoo kaku, di depan sana dengan jarak beberapa meter ada seseorang yang Kyungsoo anggap tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Ia tidak percaya, ia bahkan mengigit lidahnya sendiri untuk meyakinkan diri.

Semuanya nyata. Bahkan sampai mata tajam yang Kyungsoo puja itu berbalik menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, air mata lolos begitu saja disertai kerinduan yang melilitnya kedalam pusaran hitam masa lalu.

.

Dimatamu masih ada kebencian

Terlihat jelas bersama dengan ketegasannya

.

Pandangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo terkunci. Bayangan masa lalu terulang kembali bagaikan kaset yang rusak di kepala Kyungsoo, sekarang mataharinya lebih bersinar dan indah.

'**Kau bukan untukku-**

Jongin tersentak saat tangannya dipeluk seseorang, ia menegok dan menemukan Sara yang memeluknya posesif. Pria itu melepaskan pelukan Sara lalu mengaitkan jari-jarinya di ruas jari Sara yang kosong. Sekilas ia melirik Kyungsoo dan segera pergi dengan keintiman yang tergambar jelas disekitar mereka.

**-Terlalu jauh. Sekarang kau bukanlah seseorang yang dapat kugapai.' **

Kyungsoo berbalik dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Apa yang ia lihat tadi sudah membuatnya bahagia. Jongin sudah menjadi seseorang yang ia impikan. Namun, tetap saja hatinya mengingnkan lelaki itu tetap berada disampingnya dan membisikkan kata-kata cinta yang tidak akan pernah lelah untuk Kyungsoo dengar.

'**Apa aku egois tuhan?'**

.

.

.

"Hey sobat! Wahh, kau sudah menjadi orang hebat sekarang." Ucap Sehun sambil merangkul Jongin. Terlihat jelas di wajahnya kalau ia begitu kagum dengan Jongin.

Jongin tertawa pelan, melepaskan rangkulan sehun. "kalau dibandingkan dengan dirimu, ini masih belum seberapa." Ungkapnya merendah.

Sehun tersenyum dan kembali mendekatkan dirinya. "tidak! kau memulainya dari nol tanpa campur tangan orang lain Kai. Sedangkan aku, karena garis keturunanlah yang mempu membuatku menjadi orang sukses." Jongin mengangkat bahu membuat kerutan samar di dahi Sehun. "mungkin semacam keberuntungan." Ucapnya cuek.

"Kau tahu Kai. Ada satu hal yang terlihat jelas berbeda dari dirimu." Mata sehun menunjukkan sebuah rasa keprihatinan.

Jongin membuang arah pandangannya, ia terlalu sensitif dengan tatapan itu. akan tetapi ia tetap memperhatikan apa yang sehun katakan. " dimatamu terlihat sekali kekosongan."

Keduanya terdiam, Sehun merasa sudah salah memilih topik pembicaraan.

"Omong kosong." Sehun terkejut mendengar kalimat sinis Jongin, sepertinya 7 tahun berada di LA membuat sahabatnya itu benar-benar berubah.

.

.

Air hujan membasahi setiap bagian mobil Jongin bagian luar, menyisakan ruas dingin menusuk tulang. Jongin merogoh saku bagian kirinya, ia menatap sendu ponsel tua yang selalu ia banggakan dulu.

**Ponsel pemberian Kyungsoo.**

" Kau semakin cantik, hyung." Ungkapnya lirih, Jongin mendongakkan kepala ke atas, menahan jalur air mata yang ingin membayangi pipinya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

**Sampai aku merasa gila seperti ini.**

Jongin membuka kontak ponsel dan menemukan satu-satunya nomor seseorang.

**My Kyungsoo**, nama kekanakan yang Jongin buat dahulu sampai sekarang tidak pernah ia ubah.

**Kenanganku bersamamu terlalu berharga untuk dibuang.**

Tanpa ia sadari, ibu jarinya menekan tombol hijau. Jongin tertawa geli dengan kebodohannya sendiri. Namun, ia tetap berharap kalau nomor itu masih digunakan.

Sekali. Gagal.

Dua kali. Gagal.

Tiga kali. Gagal.

Tangan Jongin tetap menekan tombol hijau, walau ia tahu kalau Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah mengangkatnya.

"Aku ingin mendengar suaramu hyung."

Sekali lagi. Gagal.

"Apa kau memang sudah melupakanku?" ia terisak, menangisi kekonyolan yang tidak berguna untuknya. Ia memukul stir mobil sampai tangannya berwarna kemerahan.

"Ha ..lo?" terdengar suara dari ponsel yang sudah Jongin abaikan. Tangis Jongin terhenti, ia terkejut mendengar suara seseorang di line.

"halo … Jongin ini kau?" Jongin bergetar dan ia mengangkat telepon itu dengan hati-hati lalu –

**Pip**

Ia matikan.

.

Ia hanya tidak mengerti

Ini adalah salah satu cara tuhan

Memberikan ia peluang

Untuk dapat memperbaiki lagi hidupnya

Sebuah kesempatan kedua

.

.

.

**Tbc**

Yuhuuuu …. Sequel ini ada karena banyak pembaca yang merasa kecewa dengan ending di chapter awal. Oleh karena itu aku bikin sequelnya biar rasa kecewa kalian hilang dan chapter depan adalah ending dari sequel ini. jangan lupa review ya …. Please reader-nim.

Big thanks

Renakyu, amaikai, guest, hyunchan2509, anna, chiciemaulida, kaisooship, dragonamex, izmajukir, mocca.


End file.
